Bree Tanner is a Cullen
by the never ending dream
Summary: Bree Tanner gets taking under the Cullens wings, but mostly Rosalie! Will she slip up and drink human blood. Now that she is Bree Cullen she is going to seventh grade. Will she find the one, her true love. If she does will she get married!
1. The Fight

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

I saw every thing behind the tree. I saw blood from the wolves fly. I saw the other newborns getting broke and set on fire. I didn't see Riley; he was the guy who created me. I would like to know who created him. I saw the beaty red eyes of the newborns as the burned. The Cullens was showing them what they made of. I didn't want to fight or kill anything. People never cared about me so I shouldn't care either, but I just do. I know the Cullens hunt animals and I want too. Riley is just so bossy. Being a newborn vampire is harder then being a human pre-teen. I am just a scared 12 year old. I only a few weeks for a vampire. Then soonly enough the fight was over. Then the Cullens ran over to me and I was scared.

"Please don't hurt me," I pleaded!

"Why not,'' a blonde boy asked?

"I don't want to hurt humans," reply! Then the Volturi was there a second after I said that. They all took their hoods.

"You did our job for us," the blonde girl in the Volturi said," It looks like you missed one!"

"She don't want to hurt people," the black haired girl in the Cullen Clan said.

"Fine, but if she slips up its on all of your head," that Volturi girl said.

"She won't, she'll be like my daughter," the blonde girl of the Cullens replyed! Then the Volturi stormed out! I was so thankful I'm alive.

"I'm Rosalie your mother," she told me.

"I'm Bree Tanner," I replyed.

"Now your Bree Cullen, and I'm Emmett your father, He said.

"Thats Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, I'm Uncle Edward and soon to be Aunt Alice," Edward said.

I'm Grandfather Carisle and this is Grandmother Esme," Grandfather told me. I was so glad I finally had a family that cares.

** I was so glad how everything turned out. I have a family. They really took me under their wings. Rosalie looked her happiest! I have a great room. Its pink with a swing bed. Cute little stuffed bears, kittens, puppues, and teen magazines. Every movie you could think of and more. A 80 by 80 flat screen with T-vo! A huge stero. Every cd know to man. Dresses, shoes, and tons of other beautiful clothing. I had my own giant bathroom. I had three huge walk in closets. I had five IPads! I love it! **


	2. My New Life

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 2: My New Life**

** My life kept getting better. I had a family who cares. My awesome new room. I know I should be in the seventh grade, but I'm smart for my age so I'm a sophmore in high school. I get to go to school with mom and dad. I'm in the same grade as Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Mom, Dad, Aunt Bella, and Uncle Edward is seniors. We all got the same lunch period. Everybody looks at us like we have beauty, wait we do. Our gold eyes stuck out of the crowd. I walked to my first class with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper witch was social studies. The teacher was Mr. Para. He gave me my books, introduced me, and told me to sit beside some brown haired boy with blue eyes.**

"I'm Trace Gonzalez," he said with his eyes getting big when I sat beside him.

"I'm Bree Cullen," I replyed.

"Your the new Cullen," he said sweetly,"You was adopted by Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, right?"

"Yeah," I said back,"Do you want to sit with me at lunch."

"Sure," he said back. We gazed into each others eyes. We fell in love instantly. We both got down to work. We both knew so much about history. We both was like two little love sick puppies. I don't know how a monster like me got a human guy like that. "What to be my girlfriend, Bree," he asked?

"Yeah," I told him. I was so lucky I got a guy like that. We worked so hard and we got an A+!

The day went by fast...then it was lunch time. My heart went knock knock. He saved me a spot in the line. We got our trays. Then we walked over to the Cullens lunch table.

"Who is this, your boyfriend," Alice asked.

"In matter of fact he is," I said.

"My baby gots a boyfriend," my mother said.

"Mom," I said while getting embarrassed.

"What your name boy," dad said.

"Trace Gonzalez," he told my dad. I was sinking down in my chair that Trace pulled out for me. Then Trace sat down in the chair beside me. Alice so us coming. None of us ate, because we would just puke it back up. I didn't like hiding this from Trace, he will find out in time. He ate his food, he kissed my cheek, and left.

"Not cool, guys, I told them.

"What did we do," Rosalie asked.

"Ask Edward," I told them.

"Edward," mom asked?

"Fine, I read her and his mind," Edward replyed. Then I tuned everything else out. The rest of the day went by quickly. Rosalie, Emmett, Aunt Alice, and Uncle brought me to school.

** Trace took me home. We was planning our first date in the car. We made it to my house. He had the car in park and he came to my side and open the door for me. He touch my hand to walk me to the door.**

"Your hand is cold," he said.

**He notice my hand was cold and my eyes changed colors. He said something about my eyes changing colors. He knows somethings up with me and my family. He will find out sooner than I though.**

** He went home and serched cold skin and eyes changing colors. He found a page that said cold one. He clicked on it. Then it said vampire is another word for cold one. Their skin is pale white and ice cold. Their eyes change colors, their immortal, and they drink blood. I watched him look and look. He turned around and saw me watching him.**

"Are you," he asked?

"Yes," I replyed to him.

"Can you make me like you," he asked?

"When the day comes, after we gradute,I'll change you," I told him, "Maybe sooner we all moving to Alaska after this year, if we fall so deep in love that we get married, I'll change you and you can come to Alaska with us."

"Really," he asked.

"Yes, really," I told him.

**I gave him a french kiss. Then I jumped out his window. I ran home and jumped in my window. Then a few weeks past. We kept getting A+ on our papers. We went out for dates and 17 dates to be exact.**

**Authors note: I know she suppose to be old, but I made her younger just for the fun of it. ****I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS AND I NEVER DID!**


	3. Moving up Two Grades

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 3: Moving up two grade**

** We went to school the next day. Then Mr. Para told us we are skipping sophmore and jounior year. We are now in Mrs. Elise's class. So we are now seniors on our first nine weeks. They said we are to outstanding for sophmore and jounior year. We got introduced to the senior class. They sat us down in about the middle row in the class. Oh no, I saw daddy and mom. They waved at me and Trace I seeped down in my chair. We worked super hard on the packet it had 20 pages. We was the first ones done and we got an A++! She gave us extra work, we finished it in class, and we got an A++! The Mrs. Elise told we should be in college. We refused to go to college. She gave us more work, but we did it by ourselves. I got an A++ and he got an A+. She said we both got a super chance of being valvictorian. **

"Really," I asked?

"Yes, your outstanding," she replyed. Now me and him is in all senior classes. We aced all the classes. They made us work alone. I kept getting A++'s and Trace got all A+'s. The first nine weeks pasted and the second. We on the third nine weeks. I still got strait A++'s and he got all A+'s. They want me and him to go to college, but we won't.

**We kept falling deeper in love with each over. I know I will have to ask the Volturi if I could bite, Trace. The went by fast like yesterday. He open the door for me. Then he open his car door for me. He drove me home and then he open the car door for me. We playing baseball, because a thunder storm is coming. Both of our parents confirmed it. Alice is the pitcher. Emmett is first base, Edward is second base, and Bella is third base. Trace is the empire. Esme, me, Rosalie, and Jasper is batting.**


	4. Asking the Volturi

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 4: Asking the Volturi**

** We traveled to Italy for a week. I already talked it over with my parents, grand parents, aunts, and uncles. Now the volturi has approve it. He going to tell his parents he is going to college with me up in Alaska. I had to bring Trace with me. He told his family he is serious about me and he thought it would be a good idea to come with my family. Then they agree with him about the subject. I introduced him to Aro and the rest of the Volturi. **

"I'm, Aro, you know to much about the vampire world," Arogreeted him. Aro grabbed his hand and he read his mind. "So you want to be a monster like us," he asked.

"Yes, and please don't hurt my Bree, I beg you," he pleaded.

"Remarkable," he said.

"Why, I would rather die than to Bree get hurt," I replyed.

"Wow, haven't seen that sense ,Bella," he said.

"I really care about, Bree, she my true love, I told him.

"You got our approvel," all of the volturi said. We all was so glad for our idea getting approved.

**I ran and kissed Trace. We get to be together **_**forever. **_**When we go back to school we would be the fouth nine weeks. Woo who graduation is almost here. Me and my boyfriend is now deeply in love.**

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. ****I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS AND NEVER DID!**


	5. Fourth Nine Weeks

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 5: Fouth nine weeks**

** We came back from the Italy trip. It was our fourth nine weeks. I kept getting A++ and Trace A+. We kept falling more in love ever single moment. We are so close to graduation.**

**Week 1 of 9**

** We kept getting good grades. Every where people was talking about gradaution. Even some would cry about leaving their friends. Some people was glad about graduation. We picking the class song. The song is "I made it." **

**Week 2 of 9**

** My grades was still and so is Trace. We kept falling deeper in love. I met his family like 10 times. He met my family more than 10 times. That was the week we told each other though three words "I love you!" I heard the sobs in the girls bathroom about leaving high school. I saw people hugging and saying I'll miss you. I heard the people goodbyes. **

**Week 3 of 9**

** We got our year books this week. People was signing the year books. Some who had lip stick on kissed some year books. One girl taped her lucky penny to her best friend's year book. I heard even more tears being shed. There was pictures being takeing everywhere. A lot of break up from the seniors and to their younger girlfriends / boyfriends.**

**Week 4 of 9**

** More and more cring and hugging. People still signing year books. Even more break ups. Me and Trace still in deeply in love. People saying goodbyes.**

**Week 5 of 9**

** Think of the weeks 1-4 and times it by 10. Everyone is getting sad and depressed expect for me and Trace. We still was telling everyone goodbye, because we was moving to Alaska. Me and Trace is going to be doctors. We are also going to Alaska State Univestiy with Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, mommy, and dad. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper is going to be a junior in Cidcia High School. **

**Week 6 of 9**

**People was getting worse by the week. They kept hugging, cring, and saying goodbye. We picked blue and gold for cap and gown color witch is blue and gold. Boys wears blue and girls wear gold. The days kept feeling slower, because of the cring, hugging, saying goodbye, and still signing year books.**

**Week 7 of 9**

**Things was getting worse such as more break ups. There is more crys everywhere. More people signing year books, more goodbyes, and hugging. Now the people making up with their ex's. Trace and me is falling more in love.**

**Week 8 of 9**

**There is one more week of school left. So there was cring down the halls, in the bathrooms, classrooms, and lunch room. There was tons of hugging and kissing. A whole lot of making up and braking up. There was more signing in the year books. Me and Trace is even more deeper in love.**

**Week 9 of 9**

**It's the last week of school. It's like week 1-8 times 100. Cring, hugging, signing, breaking up, making up, and kissing. It was the week that Trace propose to me. **

"Bree Cullen, can I have your hand," he asked?

"Yes," I said. He kneeled on one knee and grabbed my hand.

"Bree Cullen, will you be my wife, he asked?

"Yes, I will be your wife," I said.

**All people stared when he asked. Then they clapped when I said yes. He gave me a huge dimond about the size of a two quarters. I loved the ring, but I love him a whole lot more. I ran the speed of a human run and gave him a french kiss.**


	6. Graduation

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 6: Graduation!**

**Then it was time for graduation. I was told I was valvictorian so I got the gold lay on your neck. Then it was time for my speech.**

"When we was little we always changing what we wanted to be. We wanted to be rockers, cheer leaders, president, and other stuff like that. Then our mind kept changing as we got older like clothes deisner, doctor, lawyer, actress, and actors. That what kids suppose to do keep changing. We changed from kids to the young men and women. We still not done changing. One day we be men and women with careers and kids and grand kids. We will always keep changing until we find that one thing and our one love. Now I want to tell you some of my memories. My boyfriend and soon to be husband Trace Gonzalez when we met we loved each other instantly. People who made my year great. My family, Trace Gonzalez, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Anglea, Jessica, Mr. Para, and Mrs. Ellise. This year was fun, but we need to move to our next stage like a butterflies. We trying to get out of the concoon. Then we fly away then come back home when the time is right. Thank you," I said firm and strong. People clapped for the speech. Then the other speeches went by. Then we threw our caps up in the air. We all cried expect for the Cullens.

**Author's note: Sorry this is so short, but the next chapters will be longer. ****I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS AND I NEVER DID!**


	7. Once Bitten

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Chapter 7: Once Bitten**

**Bree's POV**

**Graduation already happen and now it was time for the bite. I was going to hard to stop when I start. Trace came to my house he was ready to become like me. We had to make sure he wanted this. He wanted more than life. We wanted to be with each other forever. He tilted his neck and my throat started to burn. I leaned in for the bite. My teeth touch his neck. My teeth kept sinking down in his neck. Then My teeth came out of his neck. He was screaming bloody murder.**

**Trace's POV**

**I drove to Bree's house. I was in a black tee shirt and blue jeans. I gulped right before I went in the house. Then Edward opened the door for me. I greeted the Cullens including Bree. I kissed Bree. Then I turned my neck to the side. I was nerveous, I kept gulping. She leaned down towards my neck. I felt her teeth on my neck. Then her teeth went in my neck. My throat started to burn. The venom stinged and burned. Her teeth came out of my neck. I was screaming bloody murder.**

**Bree's POV**

**He was done screaming about after 5 minutes.**

"Why is my throat burning," he asked?

"Your hungry, lets go hunt," I told him.

"Hunt what, people," he asked?

"No, animals," I replyed.

"Like bunnies," he asked?

"No, like bears, mountain lions, and deers," I replyed.

**We went and hunted. He is a newborn. I'm not a newborn. So he was faster than me and stronger. He already told his family that he is moving with me and my family to Alaska. We are going to college together. Everyone was already packed for Alaska. We are boarding the plane to Cidcia, Alaska tomorrow.**

**Author's note: It's not long, but not short. The next chapters are going to be longer and better. ****I DON'T TWILIGHT OR CHACTERS AND NEVER DID! I WOULDN'T MIND BORROWING EDWARD CULLEN!**


	8. Moving to Alaska

**Bree Tanner is a Cullen**

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or the characters and never did. Auntie(Ant-ee)!**

**Chapter 8: Moving to Alaska**

**Bree's POV**

**We all boarded the plane to Cidcia. We have a 10 hour flight to Alaska. It was just me, my family, and my soon to be husband Trace. We decidied to take my last name. We are going to adopt a baby after our first year of college. We going to teach the baby about us and then we its 12 we are going to change her. Ok, I promise, Trace, he came change him or her. The plane still haven't took off. I had a window seat. Trace was beside my up in first class. Daddy and Mommy was in the seats in front of us. Daddy had the window seat. Auntie Aly(is what I call Alice) and Uncle Jazzy(is what I call Jasper) was behind me and Trace. Auntie Aly had the window seat. Aunt Bells(is what I call Bella) and Uncle Edward Scissorhands(is what I call Edward, cuz we both love to watch Edward Scissorhands) was behind Auntie Aly and Uncle Jazzy. Auntie Bells had the window seat. Grandma and grandpa seat behind them. Grandma had the window seat. Then the plane took off.**

**Trace's POV**

**We was on the plane to Cidcia. I know it's like a 10 hour flight. It was me and my soon to be family. We are taking the last name Cullen. Then some time after our first year of college in Alaska we are adopting a baby. Then we are going to teach it about vampires and what not. Then we are going to change he or she at age 12. We are setting in first class waiting for the plane to take off. Rosalie and Emmett is in front of us. Then her Auntie Aly and Uncle Jazzy is seating in the seats behind us. Next her Auntie Bells and Uncle Edward Scissorhands is seating behind her Auntie Aly and Uncle Jazzy! Her grandma and grandpa seat behind Aly and Jazzy. Then the plane took off.**

**Bree's POV**

**For the first three hours I put my headphones in my ears. My earphones was hooked in my IPad. I played Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, and Taylor Swift. I played all there songs over and over again. Then I tuned the rest out. Then for the fouth hour I tuned back in. I caught the the last hour of Romeo and Juliet. I watch the movie. Then the fifth and sixth hour Trace and I was talking. The seventh and eight I listened to more music. The nineth hour on the plane I faked sleep. Then the tenth and final hour me and Trace talked more. Auntie Aly was behind us planing mine and Trace's wedding. Uncle Jazzy was nagging her to take a brake. Mommy and daddy was watching some other movie they was playing. Auntie Bells and Uncle Edward Scissorhands was talk. For the last five minutes on the plane Alice finally put the plans for my wedding away. Then the flight addented said time to exit the plane. Then we waited to get our bags. Then we got our bags. We bought five new cars. A black BMW for grandma and grandpa A silver volvo for Uncle Edward Scissorhands and Auntie Bells. A black ragged top jeep for Mommy and daddy. A yellow porshe for Jasper and Alice. A cherry red ferrari for Trace and me. Then we drove to the new manchine. The living room is giant. Auntie Bells and Uncle Edward Scissorhands room is huge five walk ins and a huge flat screen t.v. Their room is blue. Mommy and daddy had everything too. Also Auntie Aly, Uncle Jazzy, Grandma, and Grandpa had everything as well. Then I saw the kitchen it was huge, but it's in no use. Next we went to Trace and my room, but no sex until marriage. Our room was huge. The color of the room is midnight blue, our favorite color. We had a huge entertainment center with a flat screen that has T-vo. Two laptops, five more IPads, three walk in closets full of close, every movie known to man, and every books know to man. We all loved the house!**


End file.
